New enemy
by Jtc33952
Summary: Cloud and tifa have been separated by sephiroth and ichigo and hiyori meet cloud wondering what is happening. Will cloud and tifa meet again, will sephiroth take over the planet, and will cloud make new friends? Find out here.
1. New enemy

A/N: Disclamer I do not own bleach or final fantasy I give respects to their rightful owners. Now that is said I like to say (gets cut off). Sephiroth: my my what a fool to think I have to come back a 4th time to find out I will be fighting 2 blondes with big swords I might as well ruin it before hand the story will be same as 7 but im not alone now for the story. I will be doing chapters weekly if I can.

~karakura town midnight~

Ichigo is laying there looking at the stars with his new girlfriend Hiyori as she points out, "hay ichigo there is a comet", she poits at it. Ichigo looks where she is pointing, "it seems to be getting closer hopefully it will pass" he says as he metal colliding and gets up to find a spikey blonde boy with a big sword bigger than his to be exact fighting a man with long silver hair that hits his butt who has a katana longer than any zanpaktou and jumps down, "whats going." The blonde cuts him off yelling as he pushing the silver head back, "Sephiroth ima kill you again your not having gaia!" Sephiroth has his wing come out shooting up to the air as he states, "pitiful Cloud I have to go now mother is calling I hope we meet again," he says with a smirk and flies off.

Cloud then puts fenrir in the ground panting as he cough blood and faint. Ichigo and Hiyori then take him inside to heal him seeing he was stabbed through a lung his other foot seeing the scar on one and a hole in the other and a hole straight through his abdomen right under his right lung from the other end and as Hiyori heals him she ask, "Who is this man does he have connections with this comet?" Cloud wakes up to see them and looks around asking,"where am I?" Ichigo looks at him his wounds all healed up confused and answers with a follow up question, "Karakura and who are you?" Cloud laughs and says, "I been all over the world and never heard of a city like that," he gets up and puts back on his clothes as he states his name, "the name's Cloud and to follow up with the comet that's not a comet it is a meteor coming to destroy the world," he barley falls over holding himself with his sword as Hiyori states, "well you must of come from another world if you never heard of soul society and you need to rest."

Cloud used the full-cure spell from the master magic materia to finish healinf himself as he asks, "soul society?" The young couple looks at each other and shrugged it off and said their names, "I'm Ichigo and this is Hiyori," "so Cloud why not stay for dinner so we can explain to you what soul society is."

~hueco mundo~

Just as the hollows relax after the war with the quincy they see the tall silver head man walk up to tia harribel and she asks, "who are you and how did you get here?" The silver head stated, "your new ruler Sephiroth," he then kicked out all the arrancars and suddenly all the hollows bowed down to him.

~soul society~

Tifa is asleep as a shadow comes over her.

A/N: me I have to say what is Sephiroth planning, will Cloud make new friends? Who is this mysterious figure shadwing a sleeping Tifa? Find out next chapter. Ps im thinking of doing this in role play style with dashes indicating action and colons behind names stating who is talking.


	2. Reunion

A/N: JTC: Hay everyone author here to say the main story will be 5 chapters long with sub chapters to make it longer. These sub chapters will be side quests like the one where you can buy a house for a lot of gil just to rest for free no spending money no using items that can be used in battle. Lets continue this.

~Karakura morning time~

Cloud: -wakes up and grabs fenrir and just as I leave I see hiyori cuddling Ichigo in their sleep- this is my battle I wont let let you get in the way sephiroth is too strong for you both-

Tia: your not fighting alone I'm getting my throne back. Oh wait you can't see us.

Grimmjow: I don't thinm your right tia he is looking at us.

Ichigo: -comes out with hiyori on my shoulders both of us in our shinigami clothes- this is my world im helping too.

Cloud: -as the spikey blonde sighs he agrees- fine but we are getting tifa back.

Toshiro: would she be wearing black leather pants coat and a white shirt?

Cloud: yes.

Toshiro: she is in soul society wrecking the place.

~soul society center~

Tifa: -wrecking the place as I yell- Sephiroth you bastard if I find cloud dead I will murder you and erase everything of JENOVA!

~Karakura~

Cloud: ok you 2 go back to sephiroth your our spies and take me there.

Tia And grimmjow: ok -leaves-

(Note: I do not remember the name of the portal please don't go on a rampage please.)

Toshiro: ok -opens a portal and takes us there-

~soul society~

Cloud: -just as we get there I fly towards the lighting strikes, burning buildings, and ice clusters just to get punched in the face-

Tifa: jenova sakes cloud I'm sorry -hugs him- you ok?

Cloud: -hugs back- yes at least you didn't summon bahamut.

Toshiro: -we get there and I send everyone who isn't hurt to help the injured and control the damage-

Bahamut zero: -lands behind them-

Cloud: that's my girl.

Both: -laughs-

Hiyori: so this is tifa, is she your -gets cut off-

Cloud: she is my wife

~Hueco mundo~

Sephiroth: -taking a rest so I can summon a 2nd meteor knowing the planet will stop the first one like it did last time, not knowing cloud sent the arrancars back to be his spies-

A/N: JTC: well what will happen now that cloud and tifa are back together. I am also thinking of shipping yuffie with toshiro.


	3. Beach fun part 1

AN: JTC: Sorry for the delay authors block and trying to find a job oh and while excavating geros lab I found a android from long ago her name is 12 she been sleeping for a while and will be my co-host. 12: lets start it before I get tired. ~soul society 3 days later~ Cloud: Well now everything is back together lets go on vacation to relax. Ichigo: OK but where? Tifa: The beach please I wanna swim. Toshiro: Ok but first we need to find out more about Sephiroth. Cloud: I can tell on the way get ready. Hiyori: Done -has a bikini and swim trunks packed for me and ichigo-. Toshiro: -looks for my stuff- who stole my money. Cloud: Hmmmm I bet I know who did. Yuffie: The great ninja Yuffie has come oh hay Cloud Tifa. Cloud and Tifa: Yuffie. Toshiro: Give me back my money. Yuffie: Nah not unless you can catch me -leaves and is gone-. Cloud: Let's go knowing her she will follow us if we ignore her. ~the beach~ Cloud: -has explained everything I go for a swim as the others try to understand everything-. Yuffie: -pounces Toshiro- your cute. Tohiro: -blushes- wanna go out? Tifa: -is tteaching Hiyori how to use materia-. Ichigo: -goes swimming-. Yuffie: -cuddling her new boy friend- of course I do but first -runs by Tifa and Hiyori and steal the materia-. Tifa: -is mad and chases Yuffie-. ~Hueco Mundo~ Sephiroth: -is training to get stronger- This new world will be my new vessel back to gaia where I can reunite with mother. AN: 12: Well that happened come next time to see what will happen during the vacation I have a feeling things are going hot for lil shiro with yuffie being his new gf. JTC: Hay 12 why not tell them your back story in the next chapter. 12: fine -grins evily-. JTC: meep.


End file.
